


haircut

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	haircut

  * okay, so picture this
  * you’re sleeping peacefully in bed
  * not one fucking care in the world
  * you got your man holding you close, just like he always does
  * he’s snoring in your ear, just like he always does
  * y’all being real cute, just like y'all always are
  * but then, you hear the sharp sound of shattering glass
  * you’re up in seconds
  * you can’t just ignore that shit
  * you are erik fucking “killmonger” stevens’ girlfriend, bitch
  * your man is steadily redeeming himself, but he still has enemies from his past
  * they don’t give a fuck about redemption or growth
  * they give a whole bunch of fucks about revenge
  * and once again, you’re  _his_  woman
  * those motherfuckers probably came looking for him and found you
  * so now your ass is half-asleep, barely awake, and scrounging around your bedroom in the dark for a weapon because you hear grumbling coming from downstairs
  * and your beloved nigga is nowhere to be found
  * he wasn’t sleeping beside you
  * he wasn’t holding you close
  * and there was no snoring
  * no. cute. shit.
  * you’re pissed
  * cold
  * with no man being cute with you
  * and now you gotta beat his enemies’ asses with a fucking bat you found in the back of the closet
  * so you sneak out of your bedroom as quietly as you can
  * creep down the stairs
  * and you find a man with a hoodie pulled over his head, hopping around the kitchen on one foot
  * his back is turned to you
  * so scream your most valiant warrior cry as you raise the bat above your head and ready yourself to attack this intruder
  * and he turns around
  * and it’s erik?????
  * you stop
  * the bat is stuck in midair
  * y'all stare at each other
  * “nigga, why the fuck are you hopping around here, breaking shit?!”
  * “i tripped! damn!”
  * “since when do you trip?!”
  * “a nigga can’t trip in his own home?!”
  * “not  _you_! and since when do you just leave in the middle of the night without telling me anything?! what’s wrong with you?!”
  * and he pulls his hood off
  * his dreads were gone
  * once again, you guys are just staring at each other
  * you’re trying to understand
  * he’s waiting for your reaction
  * you finally remember that you’re holding the bat above your head
  * you lower it
  * “you’re bald.”
  * “it’s called a fade.”
  * “is that fade why you’re tripping and breaking shit?”
  * he scoffs and walks away
  * you laugh and pull him back by the arm
  * “what happened?”
  * he shrugs
  * “wanted to try somethin’ new. might grow the dreads back, but i think this is fittin’ for now. changes and maturin’ and all that shit. you like it?”
  * “i love it if you love it.”
  * “i  _like_  it.”
  * “then i  _like_  it.”
  * he smiles
  * it’s really small and soft, and honestly, it’s barely there
  * but it’s a smile
  * “it’s gonna take some gettin’ used to.”
  * you snort
  * “yeah, who you tellin’?”
  * “i meant for me.”
  * “i didn’t.”
  * his smile grows
  * he takes a step closer to you
  * pulls the bat out of your hand
  * grabs you by the waist and pulls you flush against his body
  * “my head’s cold. you wanna warm it with your thighs?”
  * “you so fuckin’ corny. yes.”




End file.
